


Raptor Handler

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I just wanted to write Owen as an omega alright shut up, Omega Owen Grady, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: People write Owen Grady as an alpha all the time so I just wanted for there to be any content of him being an omega.Basically, how his being an omega would've affected Jurassic World (and the beginning of Fallen Kingdom)





	Raptor Handler

**Author's Note:**

> goddesses, I really need to write on my unfinished works for once instead of writing new drabbles.

"Raptor Handler”

It was Bullshit.

They couldn’t stick him with a decent salary and a fancy job title and pretend as if he’d ever had a choice in any of this.

Truth was, he was the only damn person the raptors wouldn’t attack immediately. It made sense now since he’d raised the damn things, but being thrown into a cage with four baby velociraptors hadn’t really how he’d expected the interview to go. He had to hand it to them though because Jurrasic Park sure knew how to cover up the deaths of everyone who’d failed that fun little test.

“I’m the alpha of the pack. That’s why they listen to me.”

Also bullshit.

Raptors were independent creatures. They wouldn’t mindlessly follow the orders of an alpha who bossed them around. Especially one who wasn’t even one of their species.

They did what Owen said because he gave them food and stopped the guards from using tasers on them. They weren’t stupid. They liked the protection he offered, so they stuck with him. He’d never led them wrong so far, right?

When he’d woken up in the cage all those years ago, laying in a circle of small, yet still deadly dinosaurs, he’d been surprised to still be alive. And if he hadn’t been lying about being a beta, he would’ve been. Velociraptors were independent. They wouldn’t hesitate to hunt and kill any alpha or beta who came too close, regardless of size or species. Omegas though? Omegas they respected. There was an understanding, it seemed, that regardless of the species, omegas were important. It made sense. Omegas had the babies, right? And you couldn’t get food if you killed the source of that food being born. As animalistic as that sounded, if it was good enough for the raptors, then Owen was fine with it.

He was alive, right?

So he stopped covering his scent, stopped pretending. What were they gonna do, fire him? They’d never find someone else to work with the raptors the way that he did. He could get into the cage and hand-deliver food and they wouldn’t touch him, who else could do that?

“You raised an animal in captivity with no socialization and expected her to, what? Sit in her little box and behave? These are living creatures, Claire, you can’t-”

“Don’t EVER tell me what I can’t do,” Claire snapped back at him, growling under her breath and glaring, “Omega,” She added with a hiss.

He liked working with the raptors better. At least they didn’t discriminate.

“Run,” He whispered to Claire, pulling the kids closer, crossing his fingers. An understanding between species. That’s what he’d based the past few years of his life on, right? Still, it wasn’t something he’d ever wanted to risk his life on. Here he was.

The I-rex leaned down, looking directly at him. Claire could get away at least. She’d never have made it with her nephews, but still, he shouldn’t have pulled them into this. He stared back and tried his best to stay calm, letting his omega scent flow through. Please, please, please-

The I-rex sniffed him, smelling a scared omega and two who hadn’t presented yet. Children. She let out a huff and turned away to search for better prey. There was plenty around.

Owen could’ve cried with relief.

He didn’t get together with Claire. She was beautiful, but still struggled with that ‘omegas are people’ thing, so he wasn’t getting into that mess. He kept in touch, sure. You don’t save someone’s life like that and manage to just leave, but it was mostly for the boys’ sakes. Maybe they could grow up to be better than their aunt, right?

He tried to ignore that he’d left the only place he’d ever been accepted in ruins and had to pretend like he was fine.

“The volcano is going to explode. We’ve got to get them off that island before that happens. Owen, they could go extinct all over again. We could save them. You could save them.”

He thought about Blue as he nursed his beer. There was no way they’d pull this off without him. “Alright,” He replied, “I’ll help.”


End file.
